futurfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Ericaef
Bonjour, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages. N'oubliez pas de signer. --Ericaef 25 novembre 2008 à 11:25 (UTC) Bonjour/bonsoir! My French is mediocre. If you can read English, I will write English; if not, please ask me to try French. I am pleased that this site has started; I was one who suggested it. I hope you have studied the English version and are using all of its ideas. Check my edits! Au revoir. Robin Patterson 28 novembre 2008 à 06:26 (UTC) :Hello Robin, I can write English. I think my English is better than your French. Yes, it's a good thing to have created this starter wiki for French speakers. But we have already much work with fr.wikia.com and aide.wikia.com. So, I wonder if it will grow fast. But all we do for these wikis as templates, and system messages, we can copy here. I haven't seen English version yet. @+ --Ericaef 28 novembre 2008 à 08:47 (UTC) ::From those three lines I can see without a doubt that your English is better than my French. ::One comment on your recent improvements to my talk page: you say "Quand votre page de discussion est modifiée vous recevez automatiquement un avertissement dans votre boite email". Not automatically, as far as I can judge; it depends on one's email/watchlist preferences. The English version of the relevant option is "E-mail me when my user talk page is changed". ::My main Wikia work is in Genealogy (where we are just now getting pages in French!). However, I have helped with the English Starter (and copied most of its pages to several older wikis that did not get them when they started). You should not have to reinvent wheels here: go there and translate for this site (after checking, maybe, that the work has not been done: what about the biggest French wikia sites and, of course, fr.wikipedia?). Every page added by you and MtaÄ will ease the workload of every French wiki founder. Not only the new wikis: existing French wikis can copy, just as I have done for English wikis. One very helpful page is http://starter.wikia.com/Wikia_starter_pages:Templates. You need a matching Project:Modèles and translations of all, or most, of those templates. ::I should be in bed; 2:45 am here in NZ. Best wishes! Robin Patterson 28 novembre 2008 à 13:43 (UTC) :::Thank you Robin for your advices. And sleep well ! --Ericaef 28 novembre 2008 à 13:49 (UTC) Modèle pour bienvenuer Tu peux ce regarder? Ça veut être très gentil. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 28 novembre 2008 à 10:03 (UTC) http://fr.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Utilisateur:Robin_Patterson Besoin d'un administrateur francophone Pour l'espace MediaWiki, au moins. Tu? Parle avec Marta? Robin Patterson 4 décembre 2008 à 01:13 (UTC) :OK --Ericaef 4 décembre 2008 à 10:08 (UTC) ::Tu as les droits. N'oublie pas: Si tu veux les pages de Mediawiki, il les faut changer sur messaging.wikia.com. Si tu les changes ici, ça ne change pas beaucoup ^^ Tu veux les droits aussi à messaging? Si oui, je vais demander. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 4 décembre 2008 à 13:33 (UTC) :::Oui, STP (s'il te plait) --Ericaef 4 décembre 2008 à 13:36 (UTC) ::::Il a dit qu'il va demander parce qu'il n'était pas jamais une demande comme ça. ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 4 décembre 2008 à 16:04 (UTC)